1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water levels. The invention relates specifically to a water level or spirit level having at least one water level member whose angular adjustment relative to the contact surface can be changed. The water level member is rotatably mounted on the level body or a structural part fixedly connected to the level body. The water level member is fixable in the desired angular position relative to the level body or the structural part connected to the level body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the measurement of inclined surfaces, water levels are known in which the water level member can be adjusted relative to the level body, so that it is possible to measure the accuracy of an inclination of, for example, 30.degree. or 45.degree. by means of the water level. For this purpose, the water level members are rotatably mounted in the level body. The water level members can be adjusted in accordance with an angular graduation printed or placed onto the level body. In order for a water level of this type to be useful, the water level member must be fixable in the desired anchoring position relative to the level body.
In a known water level of this type, a water level member is relatively tightly mounted in a structural part of the water level so that it cannot be easily rotated. Thus, it is ensured that the angular position of the water level member is not unintentionally changed. However, on a construction site where a water level is subjected to rough handling, a water level of this type is not suitable because the adjustment of the water level member may be changed when it is struck or when a person touches it with his hands.
In another known water level of this type, the water level member is composed of two structural components which are screwed together. The water level member can be rotated relative to the level body after the screw connection has been released. However, it is subsequently necessary to use a screw driver or a similar tool when the water level member is to be fixed into a certain angular position.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a water level of the above-mentioned type in which the desired angular position of the water level member relative to the level body can be easily adjusted and in which the water level member can be fixed in its angular position without the requirement of special tools.